tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye, Spike Witwicky
Log Title: Goodbye, Spike Witwicky Characters: Dust Devil, Spike Witwicky, Typhoon Location: Iacon Plain, Cybertron Date: April 30, 2017 TP: Siege of Iacon TP Summary: Dust Devil and Typhoon say goodbye to Spike Witwicky as he heads home from Cybertron. Category:2017 Category:Logs Category:Decepticon World TP As logged by Typhoon - Sunday, April 30, 2017, 8:26 PM Iacon Plain - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron :Iacon is an Autobot-controlled city-state, located near the north pole of Cybertron. It is also the location of the capital city of the same name. It is by far the largest and most well-defended Autobot settlement on Cybertron. It is home to the military command on Cybertron, as well as the center of Autobot culture. Even Autobots originally from other parts of Cybertron tend to call Iacon home. Most Autobot residents dwell in the Great Dome, although there are other locations in Iacon, including Nova Point. Dust Devil is once again sitting on one of the damaged sections of wall that allows him to look out into the expanse and be out of the way. His optics show he is deep in thought. Spike's exosuit shows that he has been plinking small bits of debris at it out of boredom. Spike is waiting for a shuttle to take him back to Earth. Dust Devil frowns as he looks at the shuttle about to leave. **PLINK** Another small bit hits Spike's exosuit. He quickly looks back at the area beyond Iacon. *ding!* Spike staggers back as the Exo-Suit gets hit, with him in it. He frowns, saying to no one in particular "Damnit, I'm going to be the repairing this!" Dust Devil smirks and grins at Spike. "Oh it just needs a new buff...." Spike frowns and shows Dust Devil the damage. "No...a new buff is some scoff marks, this...THIS..." He shows Dusty. "That's like...a 'take out the old paneling, replace the paneling, insert new circuitry' - all that stuff." Dust Devil rolls his optics at Spike, "Aww come on. Tell people it is resultant damage from a transformer bent on your destruction....or somethin. You've left it to remember surviving him by." Ty steps outside of the city, gazing up at the night sky, marveling once again at the aurora that can be sometimes seen over Iacon now at night since it entered the orbit of Citctus Minor. Then she hears a (*plunk*) and mild cursing, and turns with little surprise to see Spike and Dust Devil arguing. Well, that truce didn't last long. Spike frowns and mumbles "Well...I have to keep it here..." He looks at Typhoon and waves his hand. "Typhoon! Over here!" Ty frowns as Spike waves her over. She then looks around and forces a smile. "Uh, hey!" she says, approaching Spike. "What's up?" She glances up at Dust Devil's position, not wanting to be hit by any bored debris chunks. Spike looks at the frown and sighs, knowing what he's going to ask. He finagles out of the Exo-Suit. When he finally emerges, he gestures to the suit. "Would...you mind takin' this back to the repair bay, and putting it IN my locker?" He looks at Dust Devil, not sure he'd entrust his Exo-Suit to him. Dust Devil is playing innocent when Ty approaches. "I'm just watchin the sidelines out there. Spike's having trouble leavin us." Spike looks at Dust Devil. "Yes...I will miss you guys." Ty smirks at Dust Devil's faux-innocent expression, and then smiles down at Spike, taking the Exosuit. "Sure, Spike," she says. "I'd be happy to." Spike gestures "Seriously though...try not to be a stranger. Both of you." He gives Ty an appreciative look, "Thanks...so much." Ty nods seriously to Spike. "Oh, I won't. I'll be headin' back to Earth as soon as I can get some complete planetary climate change scans... although admittedly that might be a while." Dust Devil frowns, "I'm not sure when I should be. I've spent so much time on earth. But now I'm back here and there's Vector Sigma to think about. I really don't know where I should go. And Benin hasn't been around ta talk to and get advice from." Spike shrugs and says helpfully "Maybe you could like...work on finding other ways to occupy your time instead of playing dumb pranks on them?" Ty frowns. "Aw, come on, Spike. Be nice." She looks at Dust Devil. "Maybe you could help me map out th' underground tunnels? Maybe we could get th' transit system working again?" Dust Devil shrugs, "I don't think my pranks are dumb....some have taken quite a while ta work on." He glances at Ty, "Some of the tunnels work just fine. If yer a hover vehicle." Spike 's communicator rings out. He looks at Typhoon and Dust Devil. "Looks like I'm off." He nods to Typhoon. Then he looks at Dust Devil and walks toward him and extends a hand. "Uhm...thank you. For everything." Ty opens her mouth to respond to Dust Devil, but then shuts it again as Spike's communicator goes off. She waits while Spike thanks Dust Devil, and then buts in with, "Be careful. The Decepticons have been targeting ships while they take off and land. Make sure you have a military escort." She covers her mouth in concern. Dust Devil frowns as Spike is preparing to leave. He looks at the human and the exosuit and then the ship. "Maybe you should wear your Exosuit for the ride out? You can always drop it back off for the return trip and Ty can put it away after I'm done with it." Spike thinks and shakes his head. "Nah...I need it on Cyb'tron far more than I do on Earth." He smirks and says with a bit of gallow's humor. "After all, once I'm on the shuttle, if it's attacked, it's not really gonna do that much use if the shuttle gets attacked, right?" Dust Devil says, "It would help protect ya and give you a bit of shielding. But if you think yer okay." "It might if you have to eject into space!" Ty blurts out. Spike sighs and waves a hand, "I'm fine...On Earth, it'll just get damaged, or get dust in the processors. Or I'll forget to bring it when I come back." Spike says evenly "Thank you...but I reckon I'll be fine." Dust Devil stands and looks out at the cons. "Well if they start shootin at ya, I'll give them somethin else ta shoot at. That is at least one thing i'm good at." Spike smiles. He looks at Typhoon, "I'm not gonna be wastin' you guys' fuel on the way back, right? I mean, there's enough other Autobots goin' and supplies to take so it's just not ME that all of this energon will be used for?" Ty grins. "Most of the Bots and equipment are coming to here, not from here, but it's fine, Spike. The shuttle has ta get back to refuel and restock anyway." Dust Devil looks agitated and hops up to a higher vantage point, glancing out away from Iacon. "Hope you have a good trip back Spike..." Spike grins and grabs his overnight bag and lugs it over his shoulder. "Thanks guys! Trust me, this is a trip I WON'T forget anytime soon!" He gives a 'wave' to both Typhoon and Dust Devil and eagerly jogs to the shuttle, eager to get back home and tell a few of his friends and family of his adventure. Dust Devil is an unhappy bot. Ty waves goodbye to Spike, and then watches anxiously as his shuttle takes off. She braces herself as Decepticon anti-aircraft fire peppers the sky, but relaxes somewhat once Spike's ship is clear. She then walks over to Dust Devil. "It'll be OK," she says with a reassuring pat. <> Spike says, "Just so you know, a shuttle'll be coming with some supplies to Autobot City in a few days." Dust Devil frowns, "Ya can't be sure. I don't know what I'm supposed ta be doin anymore. And I...I didn't want to say goodbye to Spike. Maybe I should go hang out in one of the bases ta think." Ty nods slowly. "One of the main bases, or one of your hidden ones?" She looks over, but Dusty is gone.